Krux
Krux is a powerless Elemental Master of Time. He is one of the Time Twins and the older twin brother of Acronix. Once a proud Elemental Master, Krux and his brother betrayed the Elemental Masters due to them believing that their element was the strongest. In response, their former allies forged a set of weapons that absorbed the twins' elements. Krux and Acronix were lost to the Temporal Vortex, but Krux managed to escape. For the next forty years, Krux conspired to strike back against Wu and Ninjago. As he awaited his brother's return, he bred an army of Vermillion snakes, and took on an alias as a museum curator, Dr. Sander Saunders. He also kidnapped Ray and Maya so they could mold armor for the Vermillion, and build a time-traveling weapon, the Iron Doom. When Acronix finally returned, Krux had Cyrus Borg captured so he could complete the Iron Doom's construction. With Wu out of the action, the Ninja struggled to fight Krux, his brother, and their Serpentine army. Ultimately, the Iron Doom was completed, and Krux traveled back in time to defeat the original Elemental Masters. Using their Dragon, Kai and Nya made a final effort to thwart his plans. When the Iron Doom traveled into the future, Wu removed the Reversal Time Blade from the weapon, and it was lost in the Time Vortex. Though Kai and Nya escaped, Krux was lost along with his brother and Wu. History Forty years prior to the events of Hands of Time, Krux and his brother Acronix were the original Elemental Masters of Time. While Acronix could go forward in time and slow down time, Krux could go back in time and pause time completely. He used these powers to great advantage; going back in time seconds before an opponent could make a move and turning the battle in his favor. After the Serpentine were defeated by the Elemental Alliance, Krux and Acronix, knowing that they were more powerful than the other Elemental Masters, decided to betray the alliance and use their powers to control all of Ninjago. The other Elemental Masters fought against Krux and Acronix, but the two proved too powerful. With the Time Blades forged by Ray and Maya, Wu and Garmadon fought a lengthy battle against the Time Twins at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Eventually, Wu and Garmadon used the Time Blades to absorb Krux and Acronix's elemental powers, rendering them normal men. Knowing that the power to control time was dangerous, Wu and Garmadon used the Time Blades to open a vortex that would leave the Time Blades lost forever. However, Krux and Acronix decided to go through the vortex themselves, which left the two "lost to time." While Acronix would be lost in the time vortex for 40 years, Krux was somehow immediately teleported back to Ninjago, along with the Reversal Time Blade. Krux then took on the false identity of Dr. Sander Saunders and used eggs from the Great Devourer to breed an army. Krux's army would need weapons and armor, and he knew exactly who could make them. Under the disguise of Dr. Saunders, Krux took his time to become a trusted friend of Ray and Maya. One day, Krux revealed his true identity to the Masters of Fire and Water, and threatened to harm Kai and Nya should they refuse to do his bidding. The Dark Island Trilogy Dark Island Trilogy, Part 3 Falling asleep following his battle with Clouse, Wu would be stricken with a horrible nightmare of many visions of the future, most notably the return of Krux and Acronix. Day of the Departed As Dr. Saunders, he greeted the Ninja when they arrived at the Ninjago Museum of History and gave them a tour of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. Later that night, Saunders was present at the Day of the Departed concert with Dareth. After Dareth defeated the resurrected Kozu and his Stone Warriors, Saunders expressed extreme displeasure at the damange to his museum caused by the conflict. Pythor's Revenge When the Ninja were called to the museum to help clean up the damage from the night before, Saunders became hysterical when he realized that his thermostat had been destroyed. When the Ninja questioned Saunders about why his thermostat was so important, he simply claimed that the museum needed to be kept at a certain temperature to preserve the exhibits. After the Ninja took back the BorgWatch prototype from Pythor, they used it to repair the original thermostat. Saunders was happy that his thermostat was working again, but expressed his dislike for modern technology. Zane then noticed an ancient-looking watch that Saunders kept in the museum, and Saunders said that he used the watch to tell time for many years. After the Ninja left, Saunders listened to the humming sound coming from the museum basement. Season 7: The Hands of Time The Hands of Time Disguised as Dr. Saunders, Krux was in the Ninjago Museum of History and presented the Ninja with refreshments after they helped clean up the museum. The Ninja questioned him about a painting that had both Wu and Garmadon in their younger years fighting two mysterious warriors at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. He explained that the painting was a myth, explaining that the Hands of Time was merely a folktale, explaining that they had the power to control time itself. While looking at his watch sometime after the Ninja left, he was confronted by Acronix. After taking off his mustache, he revealed that "Dr. Saunders" was just a disguise Krux took on before hugging his brother. The Hatching At his lair in the museum, Krux was extremely annoyed by his brother's growing fondness for the modern inventions that he never got to experience, such as the BorgWatch and the BorgPad, and Krux claimed that he despised modern life. Krux showed Acronix a helmet and said that he would return Ninjago to its "pre-modern glory," revealing the Vermillion eggs. Later, Krux unleashed a Vermillion warrior at the big unveiling of the BorgWatch; commanding it to destroy the Borg Store and to kidnap Cyrus Borg himself. When the Ninja arrived, Krux unleashed two more Vermillion warriors. While the Ninja fought off the Vermillion at the Borg Store, Zane and Borg fled the scene, only to be confronted by Krux in the disguise of Dr. Saunders. With Acronix by his side, the two kidnapped Borg and took him back to the museum. Back at the museum, Acronix expressed his displeasure that they had lost most of their armor for the Vermillion in the battle against the Ninja. However, Krux assured his brother that he already had his "best blacksmiths" working on more armor. Krux then revealed that he had released hundreds of Vermillion eggs into the swamps of Ninjago through the sewer beneath the city. A Time of Traitors After locking Cyrus Borg in a Serpentine coffin, Acronix questioned Krux as to how they planned to control the growing force of Vermillion that they needed for "phase two" of their plan. Reminding his brother that he had 40 years to devise the plan, Krux then introduced Raggmunk, Blunck, and Machia; three Vermillion selected from the genetically superior of Serpentine who were thus able to control the other Vermillion warriors telepathically. When Krux was informed by Raggmunk that Kai had entered the museum, he allowed Acronix to monitor the Ninja through a telescope that he had built into a snake statue. Noticing that Kai had taken a Vermillion helmet, Acronix feared that the Ninja of Fire was onto their plan and insisted that he neutralize him. Knowing that it would draw too much attention, Krux declared that he would attend to the matter himself and ordered the Vermillion commanders to commence phase two of the plan. Disguised as Dr. Saunders, Krux confronted Kai. When Kai asked if he recognized the Vermillion helmet, Saunders said that it resembled a post-Serpentine War samurai helmet, but was likely a knockoff. Kai explained that he obtained the helmet during the battle against the Vermillion that attacked the Borg Store and asked if Saunders had seen it on TV. This prompted Saunders to explain that he despised TV, reverting to his normal voice of Krux for a brief moment. Kai eventually realized that the Vermillion helmet was identical to the helmets worn by Krux and Acronix in the painting. When Saunders tried to convince Kai that the Time Twins were still a myth, his fake mustache ended up tangled in a snake statue and fell off; revealing his true identity. A lengthy battle between Krux and Kai ensured, during which Kai discovered that Krux had kidnapped Cyrus Borg and had likely taken Zane as well. As the battle continued, Krux claimed that Kai and Nya's parents were actually traitors who fought with the Time Twins. Due to Kai's anger, Krux briefly gained the upper hand when Acronix revealed himself and prepared to finish off the Ninja of Fire with the Forward Time Blade. However, Nya arrived and helped Kai in the continuing battle. Eventually, Krux was kicked into the same Serpentine coffin that Borg had previously been locked in. Scavengers Krux and Acronix, along with the Vermillion army, appeared in Wu's dream. After the Vermillion hoarded all of the metal they could find in Ninjago City, Krux and Acronix led them through the sewers to their secret lair. When the Time Twins found themselves lost, Acronix gloated that his BorgWatch had built-in GPS. However, the BorgWatch was unable to function because there was no service, and Krux then gloated that this was one of many reasons why he refused to "get with the times." Krux then decided to follow his map, only to be led to a dead end. Official Description Krux is one of the two Elemental Masters of Time, also known as the Hands of Time. While Acronix disappeared in Wu and Garmadon’s temporal vortex 40 years ago, it appeared that Krux had been destroyed. Little did anyone know that Krux secretly remained behind. Before he was stripped of his powers, Krux could both reverse and pause time, a power he used to great advantage in battle. Even without those powers, Krux is a fierce warrior – relentless and cunning. Krux is also the mastermind behind the Hands of Time. He has always been a cautious planner, as evidenced by his willingness to create a plan that would take four decades to unfold. But the 40 years he spent waiting for Acronix were hard as he watched everything around him become modern and interconnected. Krux despises this way of life – it’s annoyingly distracting – which is why, more than anything, he wants to return to the good ol’ days.''https://www.lego.com/en-us/ninjago/characters/krux-season-7-b68e38eb951d4b1fbaf20dd60c35c14b Appearances Notes *The younger version of Krux was released as a minifigure in the 2017 Ninjago Bricktober set, with the most prevalent change being his new, younger face, as well as his outfit and armor being brighter vivid like Acronix's. *Krux's name comes from Crux, a file sharing software used in the production of the TV series.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/811993709415923714 **Coincidentally, Crux is also the name of the main setting for LEGO Universe, in which LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu appeared. *His outfit and armor is more dull and faded than his brother's because it is much older. *He is the reason Kai and Nya's parents disappeared due to his threat of harming a young Kai and Nya should their parents refuse to obey him. *Just like Kai, Krux despises technology, though his dislike is more extreme as he claims technology ruined Ninjago. **However, Krux did admit that sometimes modern technology has its uses after Acronix's BorgWatch found out the locations of the Slow-Mo and Pause Time Blades. Though, he still admitted his dislike of it as his brother stated their mother always called him stubborn. **Ironically, as Acronix is in his youth and loves new modern technology, Krux is old and prefers the old ways of life. *Krux and Dr. Saunders are actually the same person, sporting an identical hairstyle and alternate face. *It is mentioned that Cole enjoyed some of the tours of the museum when Krux was disguised as Dr. Saunders. *Before having his powers drained by Wu and Garmadon, Krux was able to pause and rewind time. *Krux is chronologically three minutes older than his twin brother Acronix, but because his brother was lost in time for forty years and didn't age, he is now biologically several decades older than him. *Krux appears alongside his brother as a boss in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame and can be unlocked as a playable character by achieving silver medal status or higher in said dojo, which requires the player to accumulate at least 50,000 studs. **In the game, Krux emits red energy from his hands despite being depowered, although he cannot use his elemental powers in game and instead can disguise himself as Dr. Saunders. **Curiously, Krux wields a spear and a shield as a boss but wields a Vermillion axe as a playable character. Gallery FIGKrux.png|Krux's minifigure. Young Krux Minifigure.png|Young Krux's minifigure. DrSaunders.png|Krux disguised as Dr. Sander Saunders. DoDSaunders2.png|Dr. Saunders with the Yin Blade. DoDDarethSaunders.png|Dareth and Dr. Saunders watching the The Royal Blacksmiths. MoS66YoungHoT.jpg|Krux (right) and Acronix (left) when they were still Elemental Masters. MoS67KruxStuggle.png|Young Krux fighting against the Master of Gravity MoS67KruxRewind.png|Young Krux rewinding Time. MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Young Krux rewinding Time against the Elemental Master of Gravity MoS67YoungKrux.png|Young Krux. MoS66KruxHappy.png MoS66Pause.gif|Young Krux stopping Time on the Master of Ice. MoS67YoungHoT.png|Krux and Acronix before being lost in time. MoS66HoTCornered.jpg|Young Krux and Acronix cornered by young Garmadon and Wu. MoS67Time.png|Krux and Acronix about to lose their powers. MoS67Glowing.png|Krux and Acronix about to enter the time rift. MoS67LostToTime.png|The Time Twins entering the rift. Screenshot 2017-04-05 at 10.06.33 AM.png|Krux and his brother, Acronix, reunited after 40 years. MoS66Photo.png MoS66KruxRants.png IMG 7395.JPG MoS72Pleasure.png|Krux wielding the Pause Time Blade. MoS74KruxComplains.png References De:Krux pl:Krux Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:The Hands of Time Category:2016 Category:Vermillion Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Main Antagonists Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Characters Category:Time Category:Elemental masters Category:2017 characters Category:Evil Category:Lost in Time Category:Unknown Status